In the back seat
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: This little chestnut popped into my head when i should have been working. I had to write it down because it just wouldn't leave me alone. WARNING: pure smut. boyXboy, if you don't like YAOI please don't read this. This is not meant for anyone under the age of 18. "Nobody ever taught Renji not to speak with a full mouth."


**Well, I was supposed to be writing a presentation on the Spanish of South America (in Spanish of course) but this little pearl popped into my head and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Of course I don't own any of the characters in BLEACH, I only write naughty things about them. **

**Summary: Nobody taught Renji not to speak with a full mouth. **

"Yo, Ichigo" Renji grinned his sexy lopsided smile whilst hanging through the shinigami representative's bedroom window.

"You know, my family know you now, you could probably try entering through the front door." Ichigo smirked up at the red head from his bed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Renji jumped through the window landing next to Ichigo on the bed.

"Is soul society short on work or something? Or are you just slacking off?" Ichigo teased his lover, never moving from his relaxed pose that made Renji want to jump him.

"Shut up, you don't seem super busy either, baka. Anyway I have an idea." Excitement was building in his voice, and he started bobbing about on the mattress in the excited goofy way that only Renji could make look cute. Ichigo couldn't help but smile and supress a chuckle at the full grown shinigami bobbing around on his bed like a four year old child. Of course, when he was with Renji he couldn't help but smile the frowning façade he had built himself of the years always crumbled around the tattooed man.

"Oh no, what is it?" Ichigo feigned exasperation.

"Let's go for a drive."

"Huh? A drive? Why?"

"Because I've never been in a car before and you've just brought a new one." Renji's smile was irresistible. Ichigo was about to say no but his resolve was cracked when he saw how excited the shinigami was.

"Fine, but promise you won't talk shit for the whole journey like you normally do. It's a confined space and I might want to kill you."

"Jeez I'm not that bad!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

* * *

"Renji put your seatbelt on." Ichigo ordered as he pulled away from his house. I had taken atleast 15 minutes to answer all Renji's stupid questions on how a car works.

"Seatbelt?" Renji was spinning his head around looking for something that could possibly be this 'seatbelt' contraption that Ichigo spoke of. Ichigo sighed and reached over the shinigami's shoulder to tug at the strap and pull it across Renji's chest. He purposefully brushed his hand across Renji's chest and felt the muscles ripple underneath his shirt. This never failed to get the butterflies that lived in Ichigo's chest fluttering. After making the most of his partner's well-toned chest he clipped the buckle into the fastener.

"Restrictive." Renji grumbled tugging at the seatbelt.

"That's the idea of it." Ichigo smirked keeping his eye on the road.

"Kinda ruins my plans." Renji was still grumbling but looking out of the window so as not to make eye contact with Ichigo.

"What plans? What are you plotting?" Ichigo suspiciously glanced at the back of Renji's glossy hair before turning his eyes to the task ahead.

"Not telling." Renji could feel the blush creeping up his face, he was glad Ichigo couldn't see him. Why did the shinigami representative always make Renji feel like a teenage girl?

"Fine be like that."

Ichigo drove out of Karakura onto the deserted highway. Renji couldn't contain his grin as he watched the finger of the speedometer go higher and higher. He felt himself slowly being pushed back into the seat. He knew Ichigo would like to drive fast. A comfortable silence fell upon the two shinigami as they enjoyed the ride. The only sound to be heard was the animalistic growl of the engine and the wind gushing past the glass windows.

A sneaky smile curled its way across Renji's handsome face. This was a perfect time to act out his plan. His eyes washed over Ichigo's body, who was concentrating too much on driving to notice. His eyes raked down the tanned flesh on his neck that was begging to be sucked and nibbled, they raked across his perfectly toned broad shoulders that were covered by a tight fitting tank top that clung to the curve of every muscle. Then down his muscled chest that made him resemble some kind of Greek God. Then down to his tight dark jeans that were torn at the knee, showing of more of his perfect skin. Renji's eyes lingered on the solitary silver button that fastened Ichigo's jeans and admired the way the fabric skimmed over the younger man's crotch. Now it was time for the plan.

Renji slowly threaded his fingers through the orange strands of Ichigo's hair, gently brushing his fingers over the boys scalp, it sent tingles through Ichigo. He looked suspiciously back over to Renj. Renji's eyes were burning with such dark lust Ichigo wanted to pull over right away and throw the man into the back seat. But he couldn't. He was driving on the motorway, which meant no stopping until the next exit. He tore his eyes away from Renji's burning brown pools and fixed them to the grey tarmac that was whirring towards him. Suddenly he could feel puffs of Red hot breath on his neck, the warm wet torturous lips that belongs to Renji. Ichigo shuddered as they began their work across the vulnerable flesh of Ichigo's throat.  
"No, Renji. I'm driving, I can't." Ichigo practically whined, but he never pushed him away.

"Don't be such a prude." Renji breathed.

"I can't do things like that now Renji." Ichigo's voice was a cracked barely audible whisper.

"You don't have to do anything. Just drive."

Ichigo groaned as he felt Renji's hot tongue dip below the neck of his shirt and a wandering hand stroke across his nipple. The older shinigami had barely touched him and he already felt the blood pooling around his groin which made him strain against his jeans.

"Stop, Renji please." It was a weak plea that was ignored by the older man.

Ichigo's eyes scanned for the nearest exit and took the slip road right away he needed to find somewhere to stop the car. Somewhere they wouldn't be caught. He felt renji's callused fingers rake across his chest and a tongue lick across his navel. He was driving faster now. His foot nearly hit the floor as he swerved through the country lanes. His heart was pounding against his ribcage. This was so dangerous! Yet it was the most excited Ichigo had felt, to his surprise the adrenaline only made Renji's touches more sensitive, it made him tingle from head to toe. He physically jumped when his jean's button was popped open.

"Oh no, Renji! You can't. I'll crash!"

It was too late. Renji was running his wet tongue from base to tip and swirling his tongue across the head.

"Fuck! Renji!" Ichigo pressed his head back against the head rest squinting at the road, trying to ignore the pleasure that was coiling behind his groin. His knuckles were white as they gripped the wheel hard as Renji began assaulting all his senses.

"Mmmmm. Ichigo you taste so good." He hummed around Ichigo's cock, making the young man yell his name.

"You shouldn't speak with your mouthful." Ichigo gasped when he finally regained a little composure.

Renji laughed around him making Ichigo's pleasure spike to a whole new level. Ichigo groaned and cursed as he felt an orgasm creeping closer. He spotted an old dirt track that lead to an abandoned car park. He quickly turned onto the dirt track, he steering was almost as erratic as his breathing.

Renji loved it. The young man was coming undone under Renji's mouth. Whimpers and moans were the sounds that filled the car, along with slurps and pops of Renji's mouth. He felt every single muscle in Ichigo's body tense under him.

"Fuck Renji! Fuck!" Ichigo was yelling as he sped towards the car park. As soon as he reached it he slammed the brakes on hard forcing the car into a muscle jolting halt. He threaded his fingers through the crimson strands of Renji's hair and tugged until he screamed the man's name and came violently into his mouth. Renji sucked harder, milking Ichigo for everything he had loving the way Ichigo's fingers curled into his hair.

Renji pulled away licking his lips, watching his blushing lovers face as he gasped and shuddered. Ichigo's eyes snapped towards Renji's smug face and growled.

"Get in the back. Now."

Renji shuddered and jumped between the seats into the back closely followed by his furious post-coital lover.


End file.
